Never Again
by Shadow5436
Summary: Yang was never letting Blake get away from her again. She was going to find Blake and bring her back, no matter what. One-shot.


**Short little Blake and Yang story about what could've happened if things were a bit different after Blake's argument with Weiss. Also writing this all from memory so I probably screwed up a bit, sue me, I have a dollar that you could take. **

**Blake: **

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled, instantly silencing everyone else in the room. Blake's breaths were heavy before she realized her mistake. Her amber eyes widened in horror as her mouth dipped into an 'O'.

"I, uh, I," she stuttered before blasting out the door.

"No! Blake come back!" she heard Ruby call out after her. Blake ignored her and kept running passed all of the closed dorm rooms. She didn't stop until she was standing in Beacon's main courtyard, looking at the statue of the hunter standing atop a slain beast, with misty eyes. She gently tugged the ribbon off her head, freeing her extra set of violet ears. She knew this had all been a mistake. Coming to Beacon in hopes that she would eventually be able to forget. Forget how she had thrown away most of her life trying to make a difference in the world, before realizing that the world had changed her instead of the other way around.

She was a criminal, trying to hide among the population of future hunters and huntresses in hopes of finding some kind of redemption for the things she had done. She had been naïve believing that she would be accepted here, one of the most prestigious schools in all of Remnant. On her first day she had been terrified of the prospect of teams and partners, knowing that she was now on a clock, how long she could stay here before someone figured out her secret. When she had thrown the blade of Gambol Shroud into the back of that Ursa, she hadn't been at all disappointed when she found Yang on the other side. When violet eyes met amber Blake thought she might have a chance to be happy again for a brief time.

She had never anticipated having to leave before the first term even ended. Just when she had been settling into the life she now had at Beacon she had screwed it up. Another bullet point on her long list of failures. She had failed to change the world, failed to make friends, failed to trust them, and then failed to face their disappointment. She had run away because she couldn't look at their disapproving gazes. Blake knew that they would never trust her again, never be the same, so she had run. There was a pang in her chest when she realized just how close she had been to achieving her dream.

When she had applied to Beacon she had wanted to use her fighting abilities for a good cause, and to find a friend. She only wanted a friend, but she didn't even know how to talk to people her age. She knew nothing of popular music, or fashion. She couldn't go to movies while she was with the White Fang, and she had never attended a school. That was why she had always shied away from conversations at meals, and always preferred to spend her weekends buried in a book instead of wandering the streets of Vale with the rest of her team.

She looked out the window of the airship with heavy eyes, the last flight into Vale before tomorrow morning. When they reached the city she was going to get a small hotel room for the night, and a flight off continent as soon as she could. She saw only darkness outside her window, a vast expanse of nothing but trees and monsters stretching as far as her amber eyes could see. Slowly she rolled her eyes to look up at the sky, where a single star stood shining against the blackness. Blake smirked slightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Fate certainly had a sense of humor. When Blake looked back at the single star she noticed that there was another beside it, burning even brighter than the first.

Blake absently wondered how she hadn't noticed it before, even the star had a partner. She had a partner once, a partner who she had been unable to trust even though she was never given a reason to believe that Yang would ever hurt her. She was afraid, and weak.

She slipped her scroll out of her pocket, along with a small pair of simple black earbuds. She slipped them gently into her ears and started playing her song collection on shuffle. Her throat constricted as the mellow piano notes flowed into her brain. Silently she began mouthing the words.

_I'm so tired of being here. _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears. _

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave._

_Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. _

The tears welled in her eyes as she continued to listen to the song, hot and heavy as she struggled to hold them back. She sniffled once before clenching her nails into her palms, hoping the pain would help contain them. The pain that she felt was hardly noticeable over the maelstrom of emotions swirling within her.

The airship bumped slightly as it docked in Vale, but Blake hadn't even noticed they were approaching the city. Some of the other passengers got up and collected their belongings before shuffling towards the door. She wondered where they had even come from, the train from Beacon that took her to the station didn't have many stops. There was only about twenty other people, all wearing work uniforms. Blake sighed as another song played, she hadn't even noticed the previous ending.

_Please, please forgive me. _

_Because I won't be home again. _

Cursing she bit back a fresh wave of tears as she ripped the earbuds out. Everything reminded her of the dream she had ruined. After she left the White Fang she just wanted a place to fit in, where nobody gave her a second glance as they tried to decide if she belonged. Somewhere she knew there was someone she could trust. Yang could have been that person, but Blake had ruined any chance of that ever happening. Now she was back to running, a hotel room, and then an airship to a different kingdom.

At least team RWY could move on without her, probably better this way. She wasn't the teams' strongest fighter nor did she fill any specific niche. They would do fine as a three woman team until someone replaced her. Blake sincerely hoped the replacement was everything she wasn't. A trusting person who didn't have a troubled past, someone who could communicate with them and befriend them, all the things she hadn't done. For a fleeting second Blake wondered if they were looking for her, then realized that all they knew is that she was a White Fang member loose on the streets of Vale, the police were probably already printing wanted posters.

Blake exited the sky port and turned to her left, locking eyes on a hotel across the street. The warm light from the lobby spilled into the dark street, guiding her feet forward as the door slid open for her. At least doors weren't racist. A tired looking woman stood behind the reception desk in collared dress shirt, holding a cup of coffee.

"Hi, are you looking to check in or anything?"

Blake tentatively walked towards the desk, hands wringing in front of her black vest.  
"I just need a room f-for the night, anything i-is fine."

"Uh… Okay, breakfast starts at seven and your room number is four-one-zero-three. If you have any questions you can just dial zero on the phone or come down to the lobby."

Blake took the information packet and room keys that were offered to her and was already in the elevator when she realized that the receptionist hadn't asked for a payment. She shrugged as she pushed the four button, and the elevator started rising. The lock clicked as Blake inserted the key card. Inside there was a small kitchenette, a bathroom, and two twin beds, probably the nicest hotel Blake had ever stayed in. Locking the door she figured she had about two or three hours to sleep before the receptionist realized her mistake. The window was big and swung open, and she would be able to climb down four stories before anyone could catch up to her.

She unlocked the window before throwing herself on the bed closest to it, not even bothering to shower or take off her clothes. The pain returned seconds later, and she was already thinking about everything that she had lost in the past three hours. Curling into a ball on the center pf her bed she let the tears fall. She hadn't even noticed her scroll vibrating with unread messages.

**Yang:**

Yang couldn't tear her gaze away from the open door, her hand outstretched slightly, as if trying to pull Blake back to her. Her arm fell limply to the side, her mouth opened and closed a few times as her brain tried to decide what to do. Blake was gone, Yang could either follow her, or take care of the rest of the team.

Ruby was sitting on Weiss's bed, hands covering her face as her small body shook.

"O-Ozpin was wrong a-about me," she whispered between sobs. "I couldn't e-even keep my team t-together, let alone f-fight the Grimm." Yang's heart twisted, she hated seeing Ruby upset. As Yang moved to comfort her sister Weiss sat next to Ruby and put an arm around her shoulders slowly.

"Not your fault," she whispered "I'm the one who made her run away. Maybe I was wrong, but I guess now we'll never know."

Yang looked at the two for another second before grabbing her scroll and walking out the door. Trying to keep her footsteps silent Yang made it to the end of the hallway, passed all the other closed doors before she took off running. Yang made it to the train station shortly after she left Beacon's gates. She sighed with relief as she realized the midnight train hadn't left yet. The man at the ticket booth lazily handed her a ticket as she gave him a few bills, no caring to get her change. The train started moving shortly after she sat down, no other passengers were in her car. Her scroll lit up as she unlocked it before she started typing out a message to Blake.

_I'm coming to find you, but it'd be a lot easier if you just told me where you were. _

Yang quickly scrolled through the menus until she found her team. Tapping on Blake a map came up with a blinking green dot in the center. Yang smirked, Blake had taken her scroll and forgotten to turn off her location. Blake was just ahead of Yang, already at the train station. From there she could either board an airship to Vale or take another train. Yang knew she wouldn't make the airship, but she could stay on the train and arrive at the same place. Blake probably didn't have any money, or a place to stay, Yang thought.

Pulling out her credit card she dialed the number for the hotel at the Vale Skyport.

"Hello and thank you for calling the Vale Suites, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to book a two bed room, please."

"Can I get a name for that reservation?"

"No, in an hour or so a girl is going to walk in wearing a black vest and a white T-shirt and shorts. She'll be wearing a black bow. I want you to give her the room."

"Uh… Okay? I guess I can do that. I need some form of payment first."

"I have a credit card."

Yang disconnected the call a few minutes later, at least now Blake had a room for the night. Yang kept glancing at Blake's location, making sure she wasn't trying to get farther from Beacon then Vale. Carefully returning her scroll to her pocket she curled up on the seat and rested her head on her arms. Slowly she fell asleep, knowing she had a few hours before she would be able to confront Blake.

The screeching of the train's breaks woke Yang. She quickly glanced at the map on the ceiling, seeing she had reached her destination. She quickly stood and shuffled towards the door, waiting for it to open, wind whistled around the platform as she stepped out of the train. Her long mane of blonde hair blowing behind her, she started walking towards the hotel a few blocks away, checking Blake's location to make sure she was there. Blake was somewhere in the hotel and wasn't moving. Yang smiled to herself, probably been asleep a few hours already. Yang walked into the lobby and made straight for the receptionist.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long," she said without prompting.

"Your friend is in room four-one-zero-three."

Yang nodded and started walking towards the elevator. The elevator reached the fourth floor in seconds. Yang's palms started sweating and her stomach clenched in anticipation. She stood outside the room she had bought for Blake as she contemplated what to do. Breaking down the door was one option, it ensured Blake wouldn't be able to escape, but also was expensive. Knocking might work, but then there was a chance that Blake would jump out a window or something. Going through the window seemed like the best option but was also a little creepy.

Yang raised her fist and knocked gently on the door. A bed creaked and there was a soft sigh.

"Blake, open the door," she commanded. "I just need to talk to you. Please."

She could almost imagine Blake's face, amber eyes open wide and mouth hung slightly open, not expecting Yang at all. The blonde haired girl was willing to wait a few more seconds before going through the door. Just as she was about to ready her gauntlets the deadbolt was drawn back and the door unlocked. It opened slowly, and on the other side stood Blake with her head dropped in shame.

Her clothes were wrinkled and her arms had sheet impressions in them. Yang looked her partner over quickly before roughly gripping her shoulders and pulling the Faunus towards her body. Blake's limbs stiffened as Yang squeezed her, not used to the close contact. Blake wiggled her arms to try and dislodge Yang's arms, but the taller girl was strong from all her years of punching.

"You idiot," Yang whispered in Blake's ear. "You damn idiot. You were really just going to throw all of that away because you accidently told us you're a Faunus? Really Blake?"

"I didn't think you would want me on your team."

"Why?!" Yang shouted, pulling away from Blake and crossing her arms in frustration. "We wanted you BEFORE we knew you were a Faunus, so did you really think we would completely turn on you? I thought you might have trusted us a little bit more than that."

Blake hung her head and massaged her wrist with her other hand, "But with Weiss and everything…"

"Yeah, so Weiss was a little freaked out and jumped to conclusions, so what? Did you think about how Ruby felt? She started crying her eyes out. What about me, Blake? How did you think I felt when my partner planned on running away from me because she thought that I couldn't be trusted? Did you think about anything at all?"

"Uh… Not really," Blake admit, "Did Ruby really cry?"

"Yeah. She thought it was her fault that she wasn't able to hold her own team together. She thought she was the one that drove you away," Irritation crept into Yang's voice as her partner still refused to explain her actions.

"Can you tell her that I'm sorry, and that it wasn't her fault?"

"Hell no," Yang retorted bluntly.

"W-what?"

"You're telling her yourself. I'm not letting you throw this away because you're afraid. I don't know what happened in the past, but this is a problem that you're not running away from," Yang fixed her lilac eyes on her partner, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"I'm sorry, Yang, but the team would be better off without me," Blake still refused to meet her partners eyes as she spoke to her feet.

"Yes, Blake," Yang replied, obviously annoyed. "Team Rooey sounds so much better than team RWBY. You're coming back to Beacon, I don't care if I have to drag you there, because I will."

"No, Yang. You don't get it. I made a mistake. I don't belong here, or anywhere actually. I guess I thought that maybe I could fake it, ya' know? But I can't."

Yang could feel her frustration growing. She was frustrated because of the girl in front of her, and for whatever had made her this way. Deep breaths helped to keep her hair from catching on fire, but not to keep her from roughly grabbing Blake's chin and forcing them to lock eyes.

"You're not going anywhere, because I won't let you."

"But Yang-"

"No, Blake. Never again. You're never getting away from me again. Never again, you hear me?"

Blake wiggled uncomfortably in Yang's gaze, trying to get away from the taller girl. Acting on instinct Yang closed her eyes and slowly leaned into Blake. The Faunus's eyes widened as Yang started getting closer. Their lips met gently as Blake stared wide-eyed at her partner. A few seconds passed before Blake closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Yang softly.

As they pulled away from each other Blake whimpered softly.

"Yang, don't do that to yourself. You can't feel like that. You deser-"

"If you say I deserve better then I will kill you. I don't care, Blake. I want you, and only you."

"But Yang… You… You can't. You can't feel that way about me."

"Why?"

"Because Yang. I'm a terrible person. I've done terrible things."

"I. Don't. Care." Yang said as she kissed Blake again, more forceful this time. "I am going to make you understand."

"But I'm a failure, Yang."

"How? How are you a failure? Please explain it to me!" Yang was growing increasingly desperate now, desperate to make Blake come back.

"I couldn't change the world."

"No one person can change the whole damn world, Blake, but you have the best chance to improve it. If you can convince Weiss that the Faunus aren't bad then you just might win the war that you've been waging for years."

Blake was about to continue protesting when she yawned softly, causing Yang to smirk. Blake weakly protested as Yang forced her farther into the room and onto a bed, "Now you sleep and then tomorrow we go back to Beacon. And if you're not in this room when I wake up then I will find you and have Nora break your legs."

Yang turned around to go to the other bed, before deciding against it. Plopping down next to her partner she pulled the blankets over the two of them.

"Hey Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything," Blake whispered as she hugged the other girl.

"Never again Blake. Never leave me again."

"I won't. I promise."

**Yeah…. So how bad was that? Probably pretty cringe-worthy, unless you thought it was good, in which case you should tell me with a review. Please? I think my next one-shot will be Reiss. And all the people who call it White Rose, you're wrong. Reiss is so much better because you can make a variety of rice-related puns. So yeah, next one will be Reiss, actually might be a story, we'll see. **


End file.
